


the editor and the designer

by MichelleNeedsToStop



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I love him okay, I'm Sorry, Mutual Pining, What is love, don't worry i hate myself two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleNeedsToStop/pseuds/MichelleNeedsToStop
Summary: A fic about crew girl and a used to be crew boy.Bro I just love Wes and needed too get back into writing. This bitch is hella midwestern, like me. All i gotts say is I'm sorry.





	1. Move in day

Move in day  
Our story begins with a 24 year old girl, Katie Vasquez, on the way to a new life, though she did not know it yet. Katie sat in her car driving down to L.A to visit her family friend, Noah, in her 1967 Volkswagen 21-Window samba bus as the late May wind blew through her hair. The two had been friends since they were young, as their parents were friends from college they got extremely close do to seeing each other every holiday. He had invited her from her home in chicago to visit his family all the way in sunny California. Katie had heard about the famous Noah and his great work for years, if she had to hear about it from her father when he was mad at her then she would step in front of a truck. She didn’t blame Noah for the way her father yelled at her expecting more, he had always been like a big brother to her. He had even given her her nickname, pidge, after the voltron character they adored to watch. Katie smiled as she drove down the highway remembering how they had found that very car in a junkyard and he helped her fix it up when he came to chicago with his family for christmas their junior year, the same year they had dyed her hair midnight blue in an act of rebellion against her father. Her growing up was not happy. But the times she spent with her best friend, Noah were.  
When he joined smosh she watched every video with pride as he never failed to help her feel better. When she got a text from Noah to join him in L.A for the summer she immediately said yes. But I’m getting ahead of myself. After college where she majored in costume design, her father pressured her into moving back home and she took a job sewing costumes for off broadway shows. Noah insisted she come visit when her show closed to spend some time together outside of family vacations. She was just excited to get out of her father’s house. The road trip had been long and even though Noah offered to fly her out, she enjoyed the drive over.   
She got off the highway and made her way through the streets until she finally pulled into the driveway. Katie was barely done parking when she saw Noah run out of the apartment complex. She stepped out and was immediately pulled into a hug.  
“I’ve been waiting for you all day. I hope you don’t mind but i um…. Well i might have gotten you an interview with smosh, well that is if you want it.” he said pulling her into the building.   
“Hello Katie! How’s it going Katie? How was the drive? Oh hi, Noah! Okay, and not too bad. How are you?” she mocked stepping into the elevator.   
“Good but seriously, I’m really excited to bring you in. I was showing Ian those amazing costumes you made for your senior production of Indecent and for the Little Mermaid and he thought you’re good at making ridiculous stuff on short notice and after everything with Defy, we’re missing some key crew members, so he asked if you were looking for a job. What do you think?”he said, by the time he was done he was already in front of his door.   
“I’ll think about it, I mean I barely got in the state and you’re already trying to get me to move here,” She responded not really knowing how she felt about it.  
“Just think about it, it could just be a summer job or a whole job, Pidge no more living in chicago with your dad. Now I did invite some friends from work over to help bring stuff in and give you a little welcome party.” He said unlocking the door.  
“You did what no-” Katie was cut off by a chores of “Surprise” from the living room. She fully stepped in to see the entire cast and crew of smosh in Noah’s apartment.  
“Welcome to L.A BABY!” Courtny yelled in a high pitched voice, due to the helium she inhaled proven by the balloon in her hand. The room laughed at her voice as Noah walked Pidge to introduce her to everyone. They all seemed nice and welcoming, which was good since she were considering working with them for at least the summer. After getting to meet them, Wes suggested going to get her bags. And this made Katie smile, not yet knowing quite why. Katie insisted she could get them all herself but everyone just walked out ready to help.  
The group reached Katie’s car. Upon seeing it, Wes yelled “This is your car! It’s beautiful!” And our Katie could help but smile at the silver haired man-child. She shook her head and opened the trunk.  
“Wait this looks like your whole closet.” Noah looked at the bags piled in the trunk. Katie looked in at the bags in the trunk and shrugged.  
“If this is your whole closet than we gotta take you shopping.” Mari said.  
“Well, I recently cleaned out my closet and got rid of a lot of stuff and I realized it wasn’t enough for the whole summer but with the show closing and packing, I haven’t really had a lot of time to shop, so this is almost everything I own, and plus a tailor doesn’t get paid much so. Some of this isn’t even clothes, it’s just food from the trip over.” Katie explained. Seriously, guys, pay your crew fair wages.  
“Katie.” Noah said sternly.   
“Yes” she replied, trying to be innocently. Keyword there friends, trying.  
“Think about what i said and we can go shopping later. I’ll even take you to Target if you want.” Katie gasped dramatically. I mean can you resist a good deal.  
“Stop, you know that’s my weakness.” she said. The group moved everything up and put them in two areas, the spare room and the bathroom. Katie had seen every smosh video, even on the other channels, so she felt like she knew everyone, though she knew they played up their personalities on camera. Yet, she still awkwardly talked to them, thanking and apologizing way more than necessary. She really has to stop that. How midwestern? She was setting a box of clothes on the bed when Wes came in with a box labeled ‘oof’.  
“Hey where should oof go, Pidge?” he said pulling her out of her thoughts. Startled, she turned around and bumped into him, knocking both of them and the box onto the ground. The box opened sending stuffed animals everywhere, but what Katie noticed was that they were face to face.   
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry….. Sorry. I should have not gotten so scared.” She said to embarrassed to look down to see him. She felt his laugh underneath her and she looked up to meet his eyes.  
“You really need to stop apologizing for little things. You’re proving the stereotype about us Midwesterners.” Hey, I said that. ”I shouldn’t have scared you. Also is that a cat bug plushie?” He said not leaving her eyes for a second. Katie blushed, seeing the position they were in. She scrambled off of him and over to her catbug plushie. Wes almost looked sad to have her off.  
“You never saw what was in this box. This is my secret stash of plushies, they are my children and if you laugh i might just cry.” she said holding onto as many as she could reach.  
“I didn’t mean to laugh at you because i thought it looked funny, I laughed because you are adorable. And i love bravest warriors, I even have a cat bug of my own.” Wes placed a hand on hers hoping to calm her. Katie smiled and got up, then held out her hands to help Wes. they group finished unpacking. On the drive home, Wes couldn’t stop thinking of the girl with dark blue dyed hair. And Katie couldn’t help but smile thinking about how she could feel his heartbeat against hers just hours before. It was weird for the both of them. This person came out of nowhere and made them feel awkward around each other. And that dear readers, is where this chapter ends.


	2. Interview

You’ll recall,we left Katie and Wes thinking of each other. Katie woke up to light pouring into the room. She sat up and walked over to the kitchen. She pulled out a coffee mug and turned on the maker.  
“You look like a ray of sunshine, Pidge.” Noah said sarcastically, earning a groan from Katie. The coffee maker beeped out it was done.  
“You think you’re gonna be ready for the job interview today at noon.” Noah poured coffee for the both of them.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to get my hopes up but I am considering it being permanent. Are you sure that they want me all year?” Katie sipped her coffee, trying to get some energy.  
“Ian and Matt Raub are all for you doing whatever works with you but they would like to know like a month in what the plan is.” Noah placed his coffee mug in the sink. “Cool. I just want to make sure that I work with the group before making a commitment. Plus, if it’s long term i should move out before your parents come back from vacation.” Katie sat on the couch, watching him finish getting ready for work.  
“I’m off. Do you need anything, Pidge, I can give you a ride back if you want?” Noah said.  
“No, I think I’m just gonna drive myself.” Noah and Katie said their goodbyes. Katie laid down for a nap.  
~time skip brought to you by Courtney Freaking Miller~  
Which bring us here. Katie got in her car and turned plugged her phone into the aux. She blasted starkids on her way to the interview. When she got out she was greeted Ian, Matt Raub and Wes. What is Wes doing here? Doesn’t he have his own channel now. Oh well, Katie was glad to see him anyways.  
“So this is more of a formality because if we’re being honest, Smosh really needs someone on wardrobe. You got the job so this is more to make sure that you know you want to work here.” Matt Raub walked us around the office.  
“I really like it here so I don’t know if this will be long term but I'm willing to give it a try.” Katie said happily.  
“Well, Wes, how about you give Katie a tour so she knows the place better.” Ian asked grabbing his phone.  
“Of course. I would love to. Right this way M’lady.” He said gesturing for Katie out the door with a funny brittish accent.  
“Why thank you sir.” She skipped out of the room. They walked around and showed her around the office. He showed her the different rooms.   
“Alright this is the costume department, your new home.” Wes knocked on an opaque glass door covered in stickers. A crash was heard in the room inside. The door opened quickly. A girl, clearly stressed, popped her head out.   
“Wes, if you’re gonna ask for more cosplay ideas, just make a list for the new girl, I’m sure she has some.” She said clearly tired.   
“Actually, This is Katie, she’s your new designer. Katie, this is Sarah Whittle. She is a producer and social media manager.” He pushed her into the costume room.   
“Have fun. Don’t kill her, I’ve got video’s to shoot for my channel.” Wes turned and walked away. Katie and Sarah called out to him.  
“Hi! I’m Sarah, I’m your producer. This is our costume closet.” Katie fully walked in and saw the huge room.   
“If this place is a closet I’m staying in a film canister.” Katie ran her hand on a soft fabric that laid in a pile near the door. Aw, we love a modest girl.  
Sarah laughed. “Well, This will be your work home for a while, this is your desk. We’ll put skit plots that need to be costumed here, you will also help out the prop crew when costumes are light, and vise versa. Any big things will go in this pile so you get a heads up. You should be in the room for video planning so you should get a list there but if for some reason you aren’t or someone realizes they need something else than they fill out one of these forms and you send them a design and boom, off you go. If you need anything special ordered than find the best link you can and text it me and I’ll get it. Sound good?” Sarah said with a smile.  
“Perfect. One question though, What’s your desk decoration policy?”Katie asked happily. Let me tell you, her plans involved lots of trinkets.  
“Anything you want. I have to go shoot a video, there’s some work in the tray already, everyone’s sizes are in there, the old seamstress got everyone’s measurements not to long ago, lunch is at 2. My number is on your desk text me if you need anything. Also feel free to watch old videos for ideas. Good luck!” Katie waved at her and pulled out the work order. It read ‘Smosh Summer Games 2019- Apocalypse’. Interesting. She got to work on the costumes. Her plans were about to get apocaLITptic.


	3. she be falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Katie just falls alot

Welcome to chapter three, we left our Katie hard at work. To any outsider, such as ourselves, Katie looked as if she had lost her mind. To be honest she looked crazy. Katie, even as a child had thrown herself into work. But back to the present, where she sat doing some of her best costume work. That, folks, is what happens when you give your crew a budget.  
Katie heard a knock at the door. Mari, Kimmy and Noah walked in.  
“Hi, how’s it going?” Mari asked cheerily.  
“I have an Idea for summer games and I have some sketches look at the ref costumes.” Marie laughed at best ref tattoo for Matt Raub. “What do you think about tie dye shirts? And I was looking at the ideas y’all had for your smoshsonas, I think I can do most of them.”   
Kimmy gasped. “I love Courtney’s. They all look great but you should probably take a break.” Katie looked at her phone, it had already been five hours. She hadn’t even noticed that Wes walked in.   
“Wow that went by fast. Let me just grab some shirts I want tie dye for the teams and then we can get some lunch. Ugh it’s on the top shelf” She climbed onto the shelf to grab the box of shirts.   
“Be careful, Pidge.” Noah warned putting his hands up to catch her if she fell.  
“I am.” She said and then immediately falling off the shelf. She closed her eyes waiting for pain to come. I can’t look at this,oh right, I have to tell the story. Sorry. Wes caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes to meet his green ones. They both stared widely at each other. And as Katie looked into his green eyes, she could have sworn her heart melted.  
“Are you okay?” He said placing her down gently.  
“Yeah just lost my footing thanks.” She regained her balance.  
“You’re usually not this clumsy. Have you eaten anything today.” Noah asked checking her for any cuts or bruises. Big brother mode activated.  
“You saw me have coffee this morning.” She said grabbing her purse to go to lunch.  
“Coffee isn’t meal, Katie.” Mari chastised.   
“But it’s yummy.” Katie pouted.  
“No buts, You gotta eat something in the morning.” Noah chimed in, she looked to Kimmy for help but her face said ‘you’re on your own here’. Katie turned back to Noah.  
“Easy to say when you don’t have a butt.” Wes burst out laughing having to stop walking in the middle of the parking lot to calm down. Mari and Kimmy giggled as Noah gave her a fake mad look. Katie just stuck her tongue out. The group drove off to get their very well needed food. The entire time Katie couldn’t take her eyes off Wes. It was like he was a magnet. When they got back to the office, Wes left to work on his channel.  
“He left smosh for his channel a little while ago, he’s still part of smosh but he isn’t around as much.” Kimmy explained, seeing Katie’s confused look.  
“Oh will he be in summer games, I saw his measurements for games?” She asked.  
“Yeah, the list of players is in the video pitch. I’ve got some down time you need any help?” She offered.  
“Sure!”Katie and Kimmy walked to the costume closet.  
Katie’s phone lit up from an unknown number.   
-Hey Katie! This is Ian. I loved the sketches for Smosh Summer Games. Sarah and I ordered the materials you needed and some of it is in on your desk. We need you to come with us for the trailer shoot and for games. I’ll send you the work schedule for next week. Let me know if you need anything.- Perfect timing.  
-Thanks Ian. WIll do!-  
Katie handed Kimmy the dye bottles and we walked to the closest sink, the kitchen sink. The girls placed half of the shirts in and began spraying the dye onto the shirts.  
“Murder the shirt! This isn’t pink dye! IT’S THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES!” Kimmy yelled as Katie cackled and tried to cover her mouth.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Joven asked walking over with Lasercorn.   
“Murder.” Katie said plainly, squirting the dye into the sink.  
“Oh shit. Are these our shirt for summer games?” Lasercorn asked picked up a green shirt.   
“Yeah! What do you think?” Katie said wide eyed.  
“Think it’s great but have you considered mine being a crop top. I need to tan a streak on my stomach, I must have a physical representation of the streak.” Lasercorn leaned in intensely.  
“I feel unsafe.” Katie said jokingly.  
“THE STREAK IS REAL!” Lasercorn yelled running out of the kitchen.   
“I gotta go make sure that her doesn’t vandalize things.” Joven jogged after him.  
“Isn’t he the one with a kid.” Katie pointed at the door. Yes. And Tyler is an angel.   
“Yeah. You seem to know us really well. Did you watch smosh before joining?” Kimmy asked putting more shirts in the sink.  
“Yeah. I watched Noah when he joined but I’ve seen every episode even before he joined. Wait, I probably shouldn’t have just let you know I’m a total fangirl.” Katie put her hand on her forehead. Katie was working with some of the biggest youtubers.  
“Don’t worry your secret's safe with me.” the two girls laughed and finished up the shirts and went on with their work.


	4. smosh summer games trailer

We left Katie working on costumes for smosh summer games. The costumes were done and Katie sat with all of them in her car on her way to set. Ian wanted this to be top secret so she had turned off all of her locations, per his request. She was listening to Once On This Island when she drove up. Hoping she wouldn’t also be one small girl, waiting for life. She and the rest of the crew needed to be there half an hour early to set up. She got out of her car and looked around.   
“This can’t be the right spot.” She said to herself looking at the deserted area. She checked her phone to see a text from Wes in the group chat. Katie wouldn’t admitted it but she is smiling at his name.  
Wes: Is anyone even at the spot yet? The bus with cast is still like 40 min out.  
Katie: I think I’m here but I’m ten minutes early even for crew and I have no clue where I am. I just followed google maps. So here’s hoping.  
Noah: Yikes you good?  
Wes: Stay safe  
Kimmy: Don’t get murdered Sarah said there's terrible reception there so you can’t call the cops  
Katie: thanks for the support Kimmy  
Matt: turning onto the road now.  
Katie: Oh. I see your car.  
Wes: YAY YOU DIDN’T DIE  
Lasercorn: yet  
Katie laughed at laser corn’s text and put her phone back in her pocket. Matt, Sarah and the camera crew hopped out of their cars.   
“Hey Katie, let me open up the house and you can set up in the living room. You’ll be set up in the hotel for the actual games but for today it’s just here.” Matt said getting some keys out of his pocket. Katie followed to see the living room was quite large for the small house. She moved some tables around to create a makeup and hair station. She went to her car and pulled out boxes of makeup and hair accessories. She gave the refs their costumes as the had all arrived with the crew and they went to change. Ryan was the last to finish changing. He walked out of the bathroom while Katie did Sarah’s makeup.  
“These look great. I think this skull looks more like a panda though.” He said putting his sun hat on.  
“Keep it, you’re trash panda now.” Matt yelled from another room.   
“Thanks you! You guys are all done. Oh! Except you, Matt, I made this.” She pulled a stencil that ‘Best Ref’.   
“That looks like it’s for me” Sarah joked. Katie sprayed the fake tattoo on his arm. Then they heard another car pull up.   
“Are you ready for their chaos?” Matt sighed.  
“Looks like I have to be.” Katie replied walking to her car to get the rest of the costumes. When she walked out she could see the whole cast hopping out of the car. Courney and Noah had vlogging cameras and were showing off the area. Wes got out and walked to her.  
“Hey! You didn’t die.” he hugged her.   
“Neither did you!” she returned the hug happily. Enjoying the warmth of his embrace even in 90 degree weather.  
“You need some help unloading your car?” he offered, seeing her trunk open.  
“Yeah it’s just these two boxes, if you wanna take one.” she pulled out one and walked into the house. She set the box on the couch and turned around to meet the box in Wes’s hands.  
“Sorry!” she said grabbing the box from him.  
“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Wes joked.  
“Thanks for helping me out. I should probably get you all in costume. Do you mind calling everyone in here?” she asked. He gave her a thumbs up and walked out. Katie handed everyone their bag with their costumes inside and began to work on hair and make up. The last one to change was Wes. When he came out, Katie wasn’t gonna lie he looked hot.  
“Where’d everyone go?” he asked. He sat in the hair and makeup chair.  
“They went out to start shooting, don’t worry, they're just doing Mushroom Clout right now. And I won’t take long, so you won’t miss much.” Katie smiled and gently grabbed his chin. She lightly brushed brown makeup over his face to make him look dirty. He giggled at the brittles tickling his skin. Katie gave him a weird look.  
“What you’re not ticklish?” Wes said.  
“Oh I am but if you try to, I’ll scream bloody murder.” She threatened. “Now I’m gonna put some light hair chalk in your hair it’ll wash out but I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.” Wes nodded and she took some powder and ran it through his hair. Her fingertips brushed the base of his neck causing him to giggle again. Wes looked up at Katie. He wanted to tell her that he loved her hands in his hair, but he couldn’t. Between you and me, he would soon be able to.  
“Hold still.” she told him.  
“I'm trying but it’s hard when you keep tickling me.” Katie just kept doing his hair. Wes let out laugh again.  
“Oh. Quit being a baby. I’m done so you can stop squirming.” Wes smirked. Katie realized how close they were, she was in between his legs. Wes lifted his hands and Katie immediately knew what was going to happen.  
“Let’s see how you like being tickled, miss serious.” The two began to chase each other around the house. Katie grabbed the door and ran outside. Before she could make it far, Wes caught her and began to tickle her sides as she fell into him doing a mixture between laughing and screaming. When he finally stopped he picked her up over his shoulder and walked to the cast taking a break.  
“Did someone order a ticklish costume gal?” He asked holding her ankles.  
“Wes put me down.” Katie said laughing.  
“As you wish.” he said, just dropping her on the ground.  
“I’m going to kill you” she said trying not to laugh.  
Noah and Sarah exchanged looks knowing looks.   
“Go film, before they fire me for goofing around.” Katie said pushing Wes to the group.  
“ We actually have one more Mushroom clout shot to film after break finishes up. So you can goof around for a little more.” Matt Raub said laughing at the couple. Wes smirked evilly. Katie ran behind people trying to get away. She got behind Joven and Shane trying to protect her sides.  
“Help! He’s trying to tickle me!” Katie hoped one of the boys would stop him but instead Shane turned and hugged her, pinning her arms.  
“Quick Wes, she’s wiggly.” Shane began screaming dramatically as Katie shrieked with laughter.   
“Okay! Please stop.” Katie finally broke free. People picked up their conversations again, Katie was talking with Kimmy, Noah and Courtney, Wes stood behind her talking to Lasercorn about “the curse” Wes had of losing.  
“So, when did you and Wes start dating?” Courtney asked. Katie heard Wes stop his conversation. She felt his eyes on her waiting for an answer.  
“What? We aren’t dating, where did you get that idea?” Katie rambled looking between a smirking Noah, a giggling Kimmy, and an apologetic Courtney.  
“I’m sorry, I just assumed. You two are so close and he went straight to you after getting out of the car. Plus what seemed like a very intimate tickle fight. My bad, dude.” Courtney said pulling her lips tight.  
“No need to be sorry. It’s all good.” Katie gave her an awkward thumbs up. “I should really go back inside. I have some stuff I gotta do.” She all but ran into the building, not able to look at Wes on her past him. I hope he doesn’t think I like him. Wait do I like him? Shit. Katie thought as she plopped on the couch. This is gonna go terrible.


	5. let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short boi

Katie arrived to her hotel, threw her bags down and flopped onto the bed. She had no idea who her roommate would be but right now she didn’t care. Katie had spent all day trapped in the car with Wes. He had offered to join her on the games so that she didn’t have to make the trip alone. Everytime he smiled, she nearly melted into a puddle. She was truly falling for him.  
Katie stared at hotel room ceiling, smiling, thinking of the two of them belting out songs in the car. When they had stopped at the gas station, the two had decided to get snacks. Wes ran out of the car to the drivers side and dragged Katie out by her hand, into the isles. They had gotten tons of candy but the entire time he didn’t let go of her hand. Katie felt herself blush remembering the warmth of his hand intertwined with hers. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kimmy walking into the room.  
“Hey, roomie!” She said pulling her bag in. “Ohhh, you look like you’ve been dreaming. Are you thinking about Wes?” Kimmy said plopping down next to Katie.  
“WhAt!” Katie shot up.  
“I mean you drove up here together and you two were all flirty and giggling when you got here. We all noticed. I think I’m gonna start an office betting pool on when you start dating. Unless you already are.” Kimmy looked at her, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“No we aren’t. But am I really that obvious?” Katie hid her face in her hands.  
“To everyone but him.”  
“Well at least that’s keeping me safe.” Katie leaned back.  
“Why don’t you just ask him out?”  
“Because he probably doesn’t like me and if I did ask him it would make things weird between us and we have to work together. There will come a time where I may need to measure him or make something for him and I don't want him to feel weird about it.” Katie admitted.  
“He won’t hate you. He likes you, that much is obvious. And even if he doesn’t it’s his loss. Besides he’s probably as oblivious as you.”  
“Hey!” The two girls started laughing. Little did they know that down the hall, Wes was having a similar conversation. Mari and Joven sat on Joven’s bed as Wes paced around the room.  
“It was so stupid! I grabbed her hand the entire time. She probably thinks I'm a creep.”  
“You’re probably right. She thinks that you’re disgusting, she hates you and never wants to see you again.”  
“Wow, thanks Joven. I really needed that.” Joven shrugged. Mari finally chimed in as she poured herself a drink.  
“Listen dude. If Katie likes you, which she clearly does, then she’s probably freaking out too. God, you guys are like highschoolers. But you two are very flirty and she isn’t like that with many people. You should go to her and be like ‘hey sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable’ and she’ll probably be really cool about it.”  
“That’s probably a good idea.” Wes sighed.  
“It’s advice from Mari, it's definitely great advice.” Joven leaned back. Wes walked to the door.  
“Where are you going?” Mari asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“To go talk to Ka-” Wes began.  
“ What room is she in?” Wes stumbled to answer. “Room 305. Take a shot before you go. Maybe you’ll get the courage to ask her out.” Wes knocked one back .  
“Thanks Mari. You’re the best mom.” Mari laughed as Joven called out a good luck. Wes came to Katie’s door. He inhaled deeply, and knocked on the wood. Inside the room, Kimmy got up to answer the door.  
“It’s Wes!” Kimmy whispered. “Answer it!”  
“What? Why me?” Katie panicked as Kimmy pushed her to the door.  
“Because you can flirt. Now go!” Kimmy ran back to the beds. Katie opened the door.  
“Hi!” she smiled at him.  
“Hey! Can I talk to you, in private?” He said awkwardly. She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
“I just wanted to apologize incase I made you feel uncomfortable with the hand holding in the store and the car.” He said never meeting her eyes.  
“You don’t have to be sorry it’s perfectly fine. I didn’t mind it all.” Katie grabbed his hand and held it in between them. He looked at their hands and let out a light laugh.  
“I’m glad that we’re good.” He took a step forward.  
“I’m glad that you wanted to make sure I was comfortable.” She looked up at him. The two were slowly getting closer. Before the two could fully meet, Lasercorn and Noah came booming down the hall. Katie jump away, worried Noah’s brotherly instinct would kick in.  
“Hey losers ready to get CREAMED. The streak will prevail.” Lasercorn asked clasping a hand on Wes’s shoulder.  
“Hey Katie, Sarah was looking for you. I think she wanted help doing her hair and makeup.” Noah said pointing towards Sarah’s room.  
“If Sarah needs my help than it must really be an emergency. I’ll catch up with y’all later.” Katie walked past them and Wes followed her with his eyes. Noah looked at the two. These two are helpless.he thought.  
~~~~Time Skip brought to you by the steak~~~~  
Katie sat under a tent the crew had put out while the cast filmed punishment shoot out. The refs explained the game, Katie felt as though she would pass out at any moment. She could see the sweat dripping off everyone. She was doing nothing and yet felt so light headed and dizzy just staring at the tent above her.  
Katie heard Olivia shout “Yeah Wes!” Loud cheers made her look to see Wes aiming at the cardboard cutout of Bob Ross. She laughed as he missed twice. Wes finally made a head shot. Everyone cheered for him and Matt called him to pick his challenge.  
“Atomic wet willy?” Everyone was rather confused. Katie stood up and walked to the group. Matt pulled out a power drill and looked towards Katie.  
“You mind coming to hold Wes’s hair back?” He asked. She walked over and pulled his hair to the base of his neck. Everyone shouted as the drill went around his ear. THe rest of the games continued to much enjoyment, especially for Katie since she didn’t have to do any punishments. By the time they had returned to the hotel, Wes and Katie were deep in conversation. Ready for a break in filming the next day, the pair decided to sit on the balcony.  
“So what was your first intro superheroes?” Wes asked looking at the blue haired girl.  
“Well, I watched the og Teen Titans when i was younger but the thing that made me a geek was Young Justice, the show and then the comics.” She responded.  
“I love Young Justice. It’s so hard to find fans . Yes, I can finally geek out with someone about the new season.” Wes gushed.  
“Yes I can’t- Wait what’s going on over there.” Katie cut herself off and looked into the hotel.  
“I have no clue.”  
“Wanna Investigate.”  
“Sounds Asterous.” Wes’s reference to young justice made Katie smile as the two walked over.


End file.
